


Broken Pieces

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Broken and Mended [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Omegaverse, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: A landing place for all deleted or missing scenes from either Yuri Plisetsky: International Heart Breaker or it's sequel Mended Hearts. Some will be items I could not get into the first story since it was written in about 7 days and some will be parts that just didn't fit with the pacing of Mended Hearts.Current Broken Piece: A future drabble of how Otabek and JJ for their little girl.





	1. All The Kings Horses

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Chapter 3 of Mended Hearts. Jean-Jacques family home.
> 
> Note: There is a song in this scene that for STORY PURPOSES ONLY I say is written by JJ and sung by his sister. I do not own this song or the rights to it in any way. This is for entertainment purposes. The artist is actually really awesome and I highly recommend her. 
> 
> Song: All The King's Horses  
> Artist: Karmina
> 
> YouTube Lyric Video: [ All the Kinds Horses by Karmina ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1j2LoW3P14)  
> Available on itunes and Amazon Music

They had listened to the song a few times. It was mostly piano with some synthetic piano added in as the song ramped up but there was a few things missing. It was a beautiful and Julie had always had a wonderful voice. Otabek remembered being taken to Sunday Mass with the family and hearing her small voice ring out through the large church. Jean had asked him if he had any ideas, that it felt like it was missing something.

“Can I hear it again?” He looked at Jean and Rosalie. “And… can I pause it in some places?” Jean smiled softly and nodded, handing him the laptop. Otabek looked at the screen and started the song over again.

The song started slow, with a piano lightly playing and Julie’s soft voice singing breathy as she pushed through the lyrics. “This is good. Slow it down a tiny bit. Build the story some. Have her maybe draw out ‘Time’ and make ‘mine’ linger some. Add a delayed echo, maybe Jay’s vocals behind? His deeper voice would blend well here.” He pointed to the screen where the song would dip.”

 

_I knock the ice from my bones_

_Try not to feel the cold_

_Caught in the thought of that time_

_When everything was fine_

_Everything was mine_

The song slowed before starting to speed up as the words were repeated. You could hear Jean’s pain as he wrote it. It broke Otabek’s heart that Jean had been in such a dark place as he wrote this.

 

_Everything was fine_

_Everything was mine_

Otabek paused as the chorus started up. “Right here. Speed up the tempo and bring the background music forward some. The song starts to build here, then as the chorus ends, drop the music back down a little. But not completely.”

 

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put me back together again_

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put me back together again_

He let it play through to the next verse. “Right here. Drums. Yes… Drums.” He tapped out a beat on the table. “Like this. Let the piano fall back and the drums come in. It will push the feelings that this is where the story changes and the determination of the song comes up.” He was thinking how a skate could go to this. A spin could go when the second verse enters.

 

_Run with my hands on my eyes_

_Blind, but I'm still alive_

_Free to go back on my own_

_But is it still a home_

_When you're all alone?_

_Is it still a home_

_When you're all alone?_

 

Otabek Paused it again. “Okay second chorus. Speed up the tempo a lot and keep the drums. Don’t take much of a break, a breath maybe. The piano should be just barely in the background now. It’s holding the tempo and the beat, but the drums are driving the emotion of the song. Maybe do the chorus twice? Drive the point home? If you are planning to use this for skate… you could do a combo here and lead into a spin before the final verse.” His mind was racing as he thought through how the song would sound.

 

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put me back together again_

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put me back together again_

He let the music play before pausing it again. “Have her hold a harmony here. Full range as the drum drops completely out and the synthetic piano comes back in. Slow it down. Let her voice take over the song. Then have her hit it with all she has. I know Julie can pull those notes, I heard it when she was able to hit them at 13. This is the turning point in the song, right?” He un paused the song. “When the chorus comes back for the ending. Have it mirror the beginning for one, no drums, low piano and her voice at the forefront. Then mirror the up-tempo on the second. Blending the growth of the song into each other. You could add another jump here if you think you can handle it that late in the program.

No one had noticed the dark-haired girl standing at the door as the three were deep into the song. Otabek’s eye’s darting back and forth as his mind raced and pieced together his thoughts before speaking clearly to the group. She smiled as she watched them build the song.

 

_There is a reason I'm still standing_

_I never knew if I'd be landing_

_And I will run fast, outlast_

_Everyone that said no_

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put me back together again_

_All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put me back together again_

“Then blend her harmony with part of the chorus and fade out on just the synthetic piano.” He let the song play out as he came out of his head and looked at the two. The bond was burning in waves as Jean stared at him his eyes wide. “What?”

Jean blinked at looked at Rosalie and back at him. “Uh… wow. I’ve never seen you do that. I heard Yuri talk about you and how you get with music...  That was cool, but I can’t remember anything you just said.” He looked at his sister. “Think he can go to the studio with you and Julie? I like what he was saying, and it makes sense.”

Rosalie looked at the two and smiled softly. Before looking at the door to the girl smiling. “Yea. I think we can arrange that, what do you think?”

Julie smiled as she walked over and threw her arms around Jean. “I think you’d be an idiot to not listen to him. Now we’ll see if I can pull off what he’s asking of my voice.” She laughed lightly and pulled back. “It’s nice to have you back Otabek. Jean-Jacques is a lot more bearable with you here. Even if he smells too sweet.” She scrunched up her nose and smiled more.

Rosalie shook her head and reached out for the fellow Omega. “We’re uh… gonna go somewhere not here. You two are putting off a disgustingly sweet smell for Alphas. Our poor Omega senses can’t handle it.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottle of wine. “Come on munchkin, let’s finish this bottle and work out when we are going to get studio time between Grand Prix training.” She guided the younger woman out of the room.

 


	2. Pregnant Yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon about a pregnant Omega & Hibiscus ~ Headcanon about biology 
> 
> Unfortunately, Male Omegas have historically had harder pregnancies than Female Omegas and Betas. Their secondary reproductive organs undergo a rapid development in their first pregnancy as well as their body making accommodations for the growing fetus. In additionally hormones are released to encourage their maternal instincts. If there are children already present in the home, this can sometimes manifest in different ways. 
> 
> Scene: Yuri is 6 months pregnant and already larger than Victor was at 9 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place roughly 3 1/2 years after the end of Yuri Plisetsky: International Hear Breaker. 
> 
> Posted as part of my Omegaverse Head Canon Week!

Yuri was crying again. He was always either crying or mad. He was in pain all the time and he couldn’t do anything on his own anymore. His doctor had told him to take it easy for a few days after he fell getting out of the shower. Yuuri and Victor had been a nightmare ever sense. But Kari, she had been his little Princess. So now he was crying because she was so beautiful and so kind. “This fucking sucks!”

“Daddy said a bad word.” Kari was sitting on the floor on her tablet playing.

Yuri sniffled and sighed. “Yes he did and it’s a word little Piglets shouldn’t say, right?”

Kari nodded and stood up. “Daddy sad?” She was only 3 years old, but she was his everything. Now there were gonna be two more. What was he going to do with them all? Victor and Yuuri had been shocked with his announcement that he didn’t plan to go back to skating after the twins were born. He just didn’t feel the love for skating that he once did. Looking at Kari made him just smile and looking at the evil little spawns in his belly made him want to do nothing but take care of them. To give them the family he never had. They all deserved the world.

“Oh, Daddy isn’t sad. He’s happy. Sometimes people cry because it’s just so much.” He patted his knee, which was all the lap he had at the moment. “Come here, Piglet.” Kari crawled into his lap the best she could and he hugged her close. “You’re gonna be such a good big sister.”

The platinum blonde haired little girl giggled at him and laid her face on his stomach. “Grow big and strong!” Yuri had to laugh a little. It was what he told her every night before bed and at some point, she had started saying it to his stomach any chance she got.

Yuri sniffled again and held in the tears. Some days he hated being Pregnant and he was standing by his choice that Yuuri better be happy with 3, because, he wasn’t getting anymore from him and Victor had been informed he was probably not able to carry another child due to his age. But to hold his little girl and feel the twins wake up inside him, it made everything seem just right. “Can you go get Papa for me?”

Kari nodded and bounded down the hall. He wasn’t long before he felt Victor’s worry through the bond and groaned. “I’m fine Victor. I just need help getting up. I think the chair is trying to eat me.”

Victor rounded the corner and sighed. “it’s hard to tell… you’re emotions are all over the place.” He stood in front of Yuri and pulled him to his feet. “Was it that bad with me?”

Yuri laughed as he (did not) waddle to the kitchen. “Worst! You cried even in your sleep…”

Victor laughed and made a noise that sounded very much like a ‘quack quack quack’ as Yuri moved around the kitchen.

Yuri spun and glared at him. “You did not just quack at me again!” If his back didn’t hurt so bad he would have thrown something at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are even more cute little scenes on my Tumblr from this world. The only ones that get posted here are ones that are considered drabbles!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


	3. Drabble- JJ/Otabek Future Pre-Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon about an Alpha
> 
> A Rut can be as different as the Alpha. Each Alpha has their own sets if instincts that make their inner Alpha feel is it doing ‘it’s job.’ This is the same for how each Alpha prepares for a Rut or shows the early signs of an upcoming Rut. It is important at this stage that the Alpha’s mate acknowledge the upcoming Rut and do what they can to make the transition as clean as possible. A Pre-Rut can last anywhere from 12 hours to 24 hours, depending on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about 2 years post current chapter 7 of Mended Hearts.

 

Jean walked into their new house and stumbled back. Leather. Lots of leather. There was hardly any of Otabek’s sweet Vanilla that he normally pushed forward for Jean. He was all Alpha right now and it was soaking into the house. As he moved through the house he finally found Otabek in the kitchen, containers littered the counter, full of food. Otabek was standing by the stove, stiring two pans at once. “Hey Babe? Everything okay?” Jean couldn’t help but smile at his mate. He was well aware what was happening here, but it was always fun to draw it out a little.

Otabek snapped his head up and smiled. “I’m fine!” He placed once of the dishes in another container and shivered. “Are you? Are you hungry? Are you cold? I can start a fire.” His eyes were nearly black they were so blown out. His skin was dewy and he had at some point removed his shirt.

Jean shook his head as he walked up behind Otabek and laced his arms around him. Turning off the burner, before lightly kissing the clammy skin in front of him. “It’s June. I’m perfectly warm. But thank you for making sure I was okay. You’re such a good Alpha, providing for your mate.”

Otabek turned in his arms and pulled Jean’s face to his; devouring him in an uncontrolled kiss. “I think I’m Pre-Rut.”

Jean grinned and lifted an eye brow. “You don’t say? Why would you think that.”

Otabek pushed him back and smirked. “Well for starters. I want to rip your clothes off you but I also want wash your hair and go grocery shopping and see if I need to set up some more gigs…” His voice faded off as he pulled at Jean’s shirt. “I need to take care of you.”

Jean pulled his shirt over his head and kissed the fellow Alpha again. “Oh, is that all? Well you are not leaving this house. I’m pretty sure my Alpha would have a fit over you walking out smelling like this.” He kissed up Otabek’s jaw and grinned. “But the ripping of clothes. You can so do that?” Otabek moaned as Jean pulled an earlobe into his mouth. “Or I could do the ripping? I would very much like to do that.”

Otabek all but melted as Jean unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand in. Their bond rolled with arousal and need. Otabek was growling into his neck, nipping lightly at the silver scar. Otabek whined “I was supposed to clean the bedding… You don’t have an Omega to nest for you.” His face fell as he pulled away.

Jean frowned deeply. “Nope.” In one fluid motion he had Otabek up and over his shoulder. “We’ve been over this. I don’t want nor do I need an Omega.” He smacked Otabek on the butt as he squirmed and shouted. “I have a perfect Alpha. I very sexy, very caring, perfect Alpha” He dumped Otabek on their bed and crawled over him. “I love him very much and he’s going to make a wonderful father very soon.”

Otabek froze and blinked at his Mate. “What?” Vanilla suddenly flooded the room.

Jean leaned down to nuzzled and kiss at Otabek’s neck before he pulled back up. “That’s where I was today. I had epic plans to tell you over a romantic dinner tonight, but this works too. I heard back from Gaung Hong. We leave for China as soon as you are recovered from your Rut. They have a newborn baby for us. Gaung Hong got the paper work pushed through and we’re all set. We’re gonna have a little girl, Otabek.”

Otabek blinked as tears swelled in his eyes. “Girl?” They had been working with one of the few adoption agencies that would accept and Alpha pair without an Omega or Beta in the picture. Thanks to Gaung Hong and his connections with the Chinese government, they had found a very small agency that was willing to listen to their story.

Jean smiled as a tear fell from his. As hesitant as Otabek had been at first. He was so happy that he wanted this now. “Yes, a little Girl.” Otabek suddenly flipped them and attacked his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some might say this is a spoiler for Mended Hearts, but anyone who has read the 1st one knows that Otabek and JJ do adopt a little girl, so this is spoiler free for those who have read the story. If not… go read the story lol.


	4. Purposes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and JJ get their little girl!
> 
> 2 years post Heart Breakers

Mended Hearts story line. Roughly 2.5 years in the future of current chapter 7.

This little drabble dose have a song! [Piece By Piece - Kelly Clarkson - Sam Tsui & Kirsten Collins Cover](https://youtu.be/AzL_RDYF7zg)

You have to remember… Otabek’s father is a jackass… just saying. This is also 2 years into JJ and Otabek’s relationship. They are in a very good place.

No Beta! Running Wild!

 

Otabek’s legs bounced as he sat on the small green couch. The room was too warm, or was that him? Everything felt so warm and Jean was flooding the bond with as much calm as he could. “Beks, sweetie, you have got to calm down. They said she will be sensitive to our moods.”

He had been so scared when Jean had held his nephew for the first time. He knew the words were coming the moment Jean looked at him. _“Otabek… I need this.”_ He had always known somewhere in the back of his mind that Jean not only wanted children, but he needed a child. There was a hole in him that Otabek couldn’t fulfill for him. But Otabek had no idea how to be a father. It wasn’t like he the best example and he had simply resigned himself to that never being a title he would hold. But then Jean had changed everything, he had opened Otabek’s heart to the idea of what it would mean to be a father. But what if he just wasn’t cut out for it, what if this was all an awful mistake.

He dropped his head to his hands and tried to breath deep. “What if she hates us. She’s lived with these people for the last 3 weeks. We’re just some strangers that have come to take her across the world.” His head hurt and he knew he was bombarding Jean with panic, but he couldn’t help it. Jean was made for this. He was born to be a father, but Otabek was terrified. What if she got the same deal as him, what if she only got one good parent.

Jean sat down next him and pulled him close. “She’s only 4 weeks old. He isn’t capable of hate. She’s had a rough start in this world. But we’re going to give her the best home.” He kissed Otabek’s temple and pushed his earthy scent into the room. “I love you so much. You are the kindest man I’ve ever met and you are going to be a wonderful father.”

Otabek smiled as he felt the bond settle into it’s low rumble of warmth and love. “I love you. I’m just scared.” He knew he wanted this. As soon as they had found this place that was willing to adopt to two Alphas, two Alphas that didn’t have an Omega to ‘ _Keep them safe._ ’ As one agency had so firmly put it. But what if they had been right, what if they needed an Omega to be good parents. What if he didn’t feel for her because she wasn’t theirs by blood. What if he didn’t love her like he was supposed to.

“Beks” Jean’s voice was breathy as he watched the door open slowly and a small Chinese woman walk through the door, a small pink blanket in her arms. Jean squeezed his hand tightly as the blanket moved and a small whimper came from it. They had seen pictures of her, but now they were going to actually get to see the tiny little girl who had been born 2 weeks early.  Otabek thought back to the conversation they had had with the Canadian agent that had been helping them line up the paper work to bring her home.

_“She was born early, so she’s had some health concerns, so she can’t travel until she’s at least 8 weeks. But you can travel over there as soon as we finish all the paperwork on our end.” The blonde-haired woman was friendly and had worked with Jean’s parents when they had adopted 2 of his siblings. She was friendly and had a no nonsense approach to everything. She had been painfully honest with Jean and Otabek on how hard it was going to be to adopt at all. But between her and Gaung Hong, they had found the very small agency that was happy to listen to them._

_Otabek looked at his wedding band, the small half heart engraved on the side. “What is her story? The biological parents. Do you know anything about them?” He had heard a few horror stories and read even worse on line._

_Jean frowned at him and shook his head. “He’s scared they will want to take her back.”_

_The woman, Jennie sighed. “Once the paper work is signed on their end, that’s not going to happen. This is a closed adoption. The father has asked to not be contacted.” Otabek and Jean looked at each other, before looking back at the woman. “Yes, the mother. She passed in child birth. She was an Omega and the father is a Beta. She, your baby, has had dynamic testing…”_

_Jean snorted angry and frowned deeper. “Isn’t that dangerous? And also, not backed up by mainstream science yet?” Dynamic testing could be done on a newborn child through a series of tests, resulting in a percentage of likely hood of which dynamic the child would present as. It could be dangerous, and many doctors refused to do it. But sadly, some parts of the world where starting to use it more often, with mixed results. Jean looked at the folder in front of Jennie. “Is that why she was given up?”_

_Jennie nodded slowly. “Her birth father had grown up in a town with very few dynamics. Neither of the birth parents had any family alive and he stated he could not raise a…” her voice trailed off before she took a deep breath. “Do you want to know her results?”_

_Otabek took in a sharp breath. “No.” He looked at Jean. “I mean. Not right now. Can you place the results in an envelope for us?” Jean placed his arm around Otabek and squeezed. “We’ll look after we have her. We don’t care what she is.” He looked at Jean his eyes sad. “I don’t want to think about that before I see her. I just want to see her for what she is right now, ours.”_

_Jean smiled, and tear slipped down his cheek. “Okay.”_

_They left for China a few days later and had planned to say until she could travel._

The small woman walked slowly towards them and spoke to Jean in rapid Mandarin. Otabek had learned years ago when Jean had been in the hospital that he apparently spoke it fluently, and had simply forgot to tell him. Jean nodded and turned to him. “Do you want to hold her first? They say she ate a little bit ago. They need to gather her things and we can just get to know her.”

Otabek looked at the small bundle and nodded slowly. The room felt like it was closing in on him and she was right there. A year of battle after battle and he was finally going to hold her. “Yes. Please.” The woman smiled as she gently placed the pink gift in his arms. Otabek looked down.

The world disappeared. She was perfect. She was so tiny, but had a full head of bushy black hair. Her nearly black eyes blinked at him slowly. There was water on her face. Otabek reached out to wipe it away, only for more to fall. He was crying, when had he started that. Jean was talking to him, but he couldn’t hear him. He just looked up at him and back to the little girl. His little girl. “Jean… Jean…” He didn’t know what to say. He never wanted to let her go. He wanted to protect her from everything. She’d already been through so much in such a short time. He’d never let anyone hurt her. He would give her the world if she ever asked for it.

Jean kissed his temple and looked down at their daughter. “Hello, Elizabet LeRoy-Altin. You are going to be a legend” 

**Author's Note:**

> So A03 likes to mock me with formatting. This looked much nicer in MS word. So sorry about some of the spacing issues. 
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
